Tell me the Story
by tiff0795
Summary: Takes place after Wakko's Wish. The siblings have a very heart-to-heart conversation.  The siblings have some questions for Yakko.


"Yakko," Wakko said as he and Dot leaned up against their older brother.

"Yes," Yakko answered his brother's call.

"What was Mom and Dad like?" Wakko asked.

Yakko looked at him strangely for a moment. "Why are you asking me? Don't you remember them?" His two younger siblings shook their heads.

"You were the only one old enough to remember them," Dot said.

"Oh, come on, I'm sure you remember something," Yakko said.

"Well, I remember kind of how Daddy looked," Dot said.

"And I remember me giving Mommy a present, in a shoe box," Wakko said.

Yakko looked in surprise at Wakko. "You remember that?"

"Yeah, why?" Wakko said.

"Because, well, Mom died when you were two, Dot was one, and I was six. You and I went to the shoe store to buy Mom a pair of shoes, but we didn't have enough, so the man in behind us, hearing our story and the fact that is was Christmas Eve, gave us the money to buy the shoes and she died the two days later," Yakko said. Wakko looked at his older brother. "I had a connection with he like you would not believe, kind of like you with Dad."

"Why did I have a special connection with Daddy?" Wakko asked.

"You always got starry-eyed when Daddy told you a story. You guys were both the middle child, both suffering from middle child syndrome, Daddy would always tell you how to be the middle sibling and how it's one of the best paces to be because you were a younger brother and an older brother all at the same time and he would tell you to never feel left out because you would always have your family. Then when Daddy died in that avalanche…" Yakko pause to look at his brother who was looking at him with the up most interest in what he was saying, "You cried and cried and I was the only one that could calm you down,"

"Because you are such a good big brother!" Dot chimed in, feeling slightly left out.

"And, Dot, you had a special place with Mommy and Daddy, being that you were the youngest and their only girl," Yakko said.

"Really?" Dot said.

"Yep, they loved me and Wakko, but hey had a special love for you. Just like Mommy loved me and Wakko, but had a special love for me and Daddy had a special love for me because I was their oldest, and how mom had a special love for Wakko because he was her baby boy." Yakko said.

"Yakko, do you miss them?" Wakko asked.

"Yes, especially when something happens and I don't know what to do, I just want them to be here so they can help me through it," Yakko said. "Then, it kind of feels like after that, I know exactly what to do."

"You always seem to know what to do," Dot said.

"Then those acting lessons really paid off, because if you know all the things that I come across that I don't know what to do, you would always be worried," Yakko said. "I had to teach myself a lot of what I do, just to keep you guys safe. Ever since Dad died, you guys have been my one and only priority," Yakko said. His siblings didn't know what to say about that.

"It's kind of hard, being the only sibling that remembers them," Yakko said. "But I guess someone has to, to tell you two about them."

"Yakko?" Dot asked.

"Yes?" Yakko answered.

"Do you wish they were back?" Dot asked. Yakko paused for a moment.

"No, not really, but let me explain. Mommy was really sick, so she got out of her misery, and Daddy, with being a single father of three kids, he desperately missed mom. But he would never show it to us. So, now they are back together, in heaven, both out of their misery," Yakko said. It was silent for a moment, and then Wakko broke the silence.

"Yakko?" he asked. Yakko wrapped his brother in a hug.

"What is it, Wakko?" he said.

"What would you do if either of us died?" Wakko asked.

Yakko was stunned that his brother just asked him that. "I would cry what was left of my heart out," he answered. "When I let you go to seek your fortune, I was upset, but I knew you could do it and I knew you were safe," he said to Wakko.

"And, Dot," Yakko said as he looked at his sister. "When you pulled that…stunt…" he said, saying stunt because he couldn't bear to remember it. "I was miserable. Mommy and Daddy told me to look after you and Wakko and to ever let anything happen to you. And when I thought you died in my arms, you about ripped a piece of my heart out. I'm glad Wakko went for the wishing star, because I knew he would wish that you were back to life. I was about to take your limp body over my shoulder, grab Wakko by the wrist, and give King Salazar exactly what he deserved for killing you."

Dot looked at her brother. "I thought you knew I was faking it," she said.

"No we didn't. Dot, you know us, we can't cry _like that _on demand," Wakko said.

"So you really thought I was dead?" Dot asked.

"Yes, we did, and I had a million thought running through my head. 'How could King Salazar do this?' 'What will happen if it's just me and Wakko?' 'Who will even care that a girl from an orphan family died?' 'What could we do to make sure King Salazar is brought to justice?' 'Is she really dead?' 'How will Wakko react?' I just, couldn't think straight," Yakko said.

"Yakko," Dot said. Yakko turned to her. "Tell me the story." Yakko smiled.

"Ok, once upon time, a brave night married a beautiful princess and they had two sons," Yakko said, as he rubbed noses with Wakko. Wakko smiled and turned to Dot.

"But they wanted a daughter, too." Wakko said.

"So they planted a garden," Yakko said.

"And on the first day of spring, every single flower in that garden bloomed," Wakko said.

"And out of the prettiest flower came…" Yakko said.

"…you," both brothers said together as the poked Dot in the side. Dot laughed.

"Is all that really true?" Dot asked. The brothers smiled at each other and then at Dot.

"Goodnight, sis," Yakko said as he kissed the flower bow on her head.


End file.
